


hot summer nights

by habits of my heartbreak (dedicaiton)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Beaches, Car Sex, Consent, Degradation, Enemy Lovers, Hand Jobs, Keith (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Kinks, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Short One Shot, Teenagers, Voice Kink, Whore/Slut Wording Used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:32:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedicaiton/pseuds/habits%20of%20my%20heartbreak
Summary: accidental grinding in a car surrounded by friends is, in keith's mind, one of the best situations a guy can ask for





	hot summer nights

**Author's Note:**

> this is a one shot but i'm thinking of maybe continuing it? i dont know. i'll write some more and see if it fits!

It felt so nice here, almost like a different reality.

Keith dipped his toes into the water timidly, not wanting to feel the coldness rush all at once. One foot in, the other, then he waded deeper. It cooled him instantly and he said a quick thank you to the ocean. The sun was raging today and he'd probably end up with sunburn tomorrow. Yet here he was, not caring and living as the sound of his friends raged behind him. They were attempting to play volleyball without a net; Hunk's idea. It turned sour when Shiro got smacked in the face and everyone began arguing over who was to blame.

The beach was for relaxing, not arguing, so Keith left to tend to his own business. He hadn't swum once today and his temperature was rising. This venture was long overdue. It's still so weird how the water can be cold when the air feels so stuffy. No matter. Another step and the waves splashed onto his thighs. Feeling the urge to recoil from the spray, Keith tried to step back but instead fell forward onto his face. He attempted to catch himself but it was no use. The water was too deep for his arms to hold himself up.

When Keith arose from the salt water with his hair pushed down into his eyes, he cried out in disgust. It was in his mouth, nasty! After spitting out the liquid and wiping his eyes, he spotted Lance just a few feet away, looking guilty. Who else would push him? Keith had pretty good balance and he knew he had pretty good footing on the sand. That fucking dick.

"Lance, I swear to god, you fuck!" Keith angerly yelled, feeling heat rise on the tips of his ears and his face. He splashed through until he reached the shore once more and gripped his friend by the shoulders. "You suck." He hissed.

"Whatever do you mean, Keith-y.." Lance trailed, running a stray finger down Keith's torso. He batted his eyelashes innocently and smirked slightly. The shorter of the two knew this trick. Lance used it on waiters, merchants, ticket vendors, anyone. He loved to flirt his way through everything and his personality allowed it. He was always like this but Keith learned to resist the charm. At least he thought he did.

Keith's whole big boy facade broke when Lance leaned down into his ear, so close. Their shoulders were touching, their cheeks barely grazing each other. If Lance wanted to, he could nibble on the pale skin of his friend.

"I was just minding my own business. You slipped."

The whispering broke down his walls completely. He was putty. Why did Lance have to make it so sexual? Keith tried to glower, say Lance was wrong and that he pushed him, do everything in his power to argue but he couldn't. Acting as if the entire moment never happened, Lance pulled back and shrugged, a goofy grin enveloping his face.

"Shouldn't we get going, guys? It's gonna get really crowded soon!" Pidge screamed at the boys, eyes zeroing on Keith. She knew Keith didn't particularly like crowds, especially at the beach where his body was on display. Since Allura hadn't come due to a birthday party she had to attend, Pidge was now the official 'mom' of the group. Keith nodded promptly and shook his wet hair off like a dog. Without another word, he ran off happily to Shiro's side to chat. Lance sputtered at the water now on his face and mumbled something that resembled the words 'gross, mullet.'

The group attempted to plan where to fit inside Hunk's tiny car, needing to be like puzzle pieces. Pidge called shotgun immediately and clambered in before anyone else had any say. That left Shiro, Keith, and Lance to take up the teeny back seat. It wasn't a problem when they were heading to the beach. Lance sat up front which was easy to accommodate due to Pidge's size but now it was going to be difficult. Someone would have to sit on a lap.

"I say, Lance. He's probably the lightest here. Keith, you got a lotta muscle," Hunk observed whilst trying to fit the last umbrella into the trunk. Shiro agreed and pat Keith on the back, forcing him into the car. Keith hissed and climbed in without any words of protest. He wasn't happy with this arrangement but wouldn't complain aloud. Hunk could sense the discomfort emitting from his friend and had Keith roll down the window to talk. "You'll be fine. Power through it, cupcake."

Hunk reached a large hand up and moved a stray hair off of Keith's forehead, smiling slightly. Keith ignored the blush that threatened to envelop his entire face at the nickname and stayed silent as Lance sat on top of him. He wiggled just a little bit just to tease the boy under him before shifting comfortably. Everyone got in their spaces and Hunk started the car, shouting happily.

It was such a weird feeling; having Lance's bare skin on his own. Keith had to hold back a groan every time the car hit a bump or even jolted in the slightest. All he could concentrate on was the fact that Lance's ass was on his dick. He imaged the most disgusting things to get his mind off arousal and the fact that he could smell Lance's overpowering scent. This torture traveled on for a half an hour or so before it got so much worse.

"Hey guys," Pidge sputtered, swiveling around to face the three boys. "Uhh Hunk is taking a back road to get home faster and it's gonna get pretty bumpy. Keith, can you hold onto Lance so he doesn't fall?" Shiro threw them a glance, silently wondering why Keith looked so uncomfortable with this revelation.

"Here," Shiro reached forward for Keith's hands and placed them on Lance's slim hips, holding him in place. "There you go."

"Grip me harder, will you, Keith?" Lance chortled with glee. He seemed to be getting a lot of amusement out of this situation and it made Keith even angrier. Why was this sadistic asshole enjoying this? While he contemplated how messed up Lance's mind must be, the car hit a bump and startled Keith. He reacted quickly without thinking and ended up pulling Lance down hard onto his penis. He struggled, nearly whining through his teeth as pleasure spread through him quickly. He had, no doubt, a hard on and Lance could surely feel it through these thin bathing suits.

The worst thing was the Lance didn't say anything. He didn't announce it allowed, he didn't laugh, he didn't complain, he didn't even acknowledge what was happening right underneath him. Maybe that's a good thing. Maybe he doesn't even feel-

Lance was shifting, making circles with his hips ever so slightly. Grinding down onto Keith's pelvis with such force that it had to be on purpose. Keith didn't know how to say no to this new development. He was relishing in this feeling, delving deep into it. Yet this feeling made him so well aware that Shiro was just next to him, tapping his muscular thighs to a beat through his headphones. Keith just gripped the car door with white knuckles and clenched his teeth.

He had to last through this. Lance was just moving faster now. He'd pick up his slim hips right before a bump then slam down, the cleft of his ass rubbing right against the boy underneath him. This whole thing was becoming too much and Keith was not going to let himself cum in his own pants. It'd be even more embarrassing than this situation as a whole. Right as his lips opened to whisper a warning in Lance's ear, Hunk hit an especially bad bump which caused Keith to moan out. Loudly, mind you. It caused Pidge and Hunk to look back, Shiro over, and Lance to blush madly.

"God, Keith, are you alright?" Pidge cried, nearly breaking her neck at how fast she turned to the backseat. Keith just hid his blown pupils and red face behind Lance's back and groaned inwardly to himself. "Stop the car for a goddamn second Hunk! Keith is hurt." The phrase 'Keith is hurt' had never sounded so good. They thought he was hurt, thank hell, and didn't know what was going on. He'd just need to be a good actor for a second.

"Pidge it's alright! I just accidentally dug my fingernails into his thighs to steady myself. Can we take a different path so I don't damage him?" Lance murmured. Pidge sighed aloud in relief and turned to Hunk, questioning the different path.

"Can't," Hunk replied to the silence. "It's gonna be over in like three minutes anyway. Keep going, buddy?"

"Yup." Keith choked out and he felt Lance grind his hips one more time. Could he have picked a less tense situation?

"Alright. Just try to go to sleep, Lance, Keith'll take care of you."

Shiro settled the situation and shut his eyes once more, settling into the music. Lance nodded as the car began to start once more and leaned back, his back now flush against Keith's chest. His head rested on Keith's shoulder and the seat simply.

"You know," Lance began, whispering lowly. Keith could hear every syllable, every single smack of his lips though. "You can be a little rough with me. I'm not a porcelain doll."

Keith hated this. This unresolved tension that hung in the air like a cloud. The car was heavy with it and Lance made it even worse with that line. Keith couldn't deny that his dick didn't twitch at the thought of dominating the boy, manhandling him, pounding him into his very own mattress back home. Lance would probably be the type to want that kind of play, too.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you, slut?" The black haired boy hissed, snaking a handoff of Lance's hip and resting it atop his hard penis. He began to palm softly and use the material to his advantage. Like a pillow, he thought and rubbed his hand harder against the object.

"Yes! Please." A choked sound, a mewl even, was music to Keith's ears. He suspected this earlier when he first called Lance a whore as a joke. Lance then got immediately embarrassed and laughed it off. Keith first thought he was ashamed about being called that but now it proved the latter. Degradation was an evident kink in the Cuban boy and he clearly enjoyed it from the noises he was making. Keith loved this, though. Having Lance heave and whine just because of his speech.

Keith began to palm harder and pay special attention to the boy's tip, adoring the pants coming from his mouth. He sucked tiny hickeys under Lance's ears, down his neck, onto his chest. In reality, he would regret this later but at the moment, it seemed like a great idea. Lance must have thought so too because he moaned underneath his breath from it. His neck was insanely sensitive and Keith obviously used that to his advantage.

"More," Lance whispered. He sounded pained and Keith had to stop. He didn't want to hurt Lance and just had to check on his face, see if he was alright. Keith leaned over just a smidge and went breathless at the look Lance had adorned. Lance looked blissful. With pupils blown, hair tousled, and pink splattering his cheeks he looked absolutely gorgeous. Keith was slightly struck for a second before Lance looked back at him and smiled. God, Lance was an angel. "You gonna do something or what?"

Keith slammed his head on the backseat once more and moved his hand to the inside of Lance's bathing suit. The Cuban's breath hitched and he gripped Keith's arm hard in surprise. Keith began to move his other hand up and down Lance's length. He was teasing at this point just to get him riled up. A swipe against his tip, a fingernail leading down the veins that rested there, even playing with his balls just for a second. Lance was amazed and wanted this to continue forever.

Suddenly, Keith pulled out of the band and rested his hand against Lance's hip once more. Lance rutted against the air, breathing heavily. Keith held him down and smiled to himself. He was doing this to Lance! Big boy, tough man Lance. It made his ego swell for sure.

"Guys, we're home!"

Pidge screamed giddily and rested her hand on the seat to look back. She saw everything was normal and that Lance and Keith didn't kill each other. Quite frankly, that thought made her overlook the lusty looks and erection standing tall inside of Lance's suit. Keith tapped Shiro to alert the sleeping man and began to push Lance off of him before the taller gripped his shoulder.

"I can't believe you," Lance growled, nice and husky. Keith laughed and pushed him away, getting out of the car promptly. He nearly forgot about the bulge that was in no attempt to hide so he grabbed a towel and stuck it over his penis. Lance tried to hide his giggle but could not control himself at the angered look on his enemy's face.

"Just.. come to my room later, yeah?"

"Yeah, sure, Mullet."

"I swear to god, Lance, I will expose all of your secrets if you call me that again."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me you fucking degradee."

"Hmh... Keith"


End file.
